


8 Times the Strawhats Realised Luffy Wasn't Entirely Unattractive

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, and is attractive, everyone realises luffy isnt ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: And the one person who knew it anyway.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 30
Kudos: 749





	8 Times the Strawhats Realised Luffy Wasn't Entirely Unattractive

**Author's Note:**

> this has been half written for almost a year, I don't why I procrastinated finishing it for so long. But it's done now!!!

  
  


***

**1\. Nami**

Nami knew a lot of things. She knew particularly a lot about the weather and about sea currents. She was well versed in bargaining and also had a knack for getting what she wanted. She knew the ins and outs of their ship and the ins and outs of their crew. After all, the better she knew _them_ , the easier it was to manage them - and boy, did they need managing sometimes. There was one thing that Nami also knew very, very well:

Luffy was not hot.

Luffy was a lot of things - impossible, determined, a tad dense, energetic, kind - but he was _not_ attractive. If Nami had had to pick anyone on their crew who fit that criteria, it would have been Robin, _maybe_ Sanji if she went on looks alone. 

Luffy? No.

And then, of course, Gang Bege had had to have them dress up to meet him - which was insulting in itself, although Nami was eternally grateful for the shower - and he’d made her come face to face with Luffy decked out in a [suit](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202620167/in/dateposted-public/). The pants were a lost cause - they always were - but the suit jacket was new. A jacket, a button up shirt, hell, even a cravat. How had _anyone_ managed to wrestle Luffy into that?

And why did he actually look good in it?

For someone who failed to fill out literally anything due to his rubbery form, Luffy fitted this suit perfectly. Nami narrowed her eyes. She needed to speak to Bege’s tailor, and she needed to do it now. 

***

**2\. Sanji**

“Can you just-...hang _on!_ ”

“Sanji, I don’t like it!” Luffy whined, attempting to squirm out of the shirt even as Sanji was fighting to do up the buttons.

“I _know_ ,” Sanji ground out, glaring at Luffy as best he could. “I don’t like it either but we’re going undercover Luffy. We _have_ to.”

Luffy pouted, folding his arms gruffly across his chest. Sanji sighed, letting him mope as he set about finding a pair of shoes he could lend Luffy. To be honest, he didn’t like this any more than their captain did. A mission to try and find information on the Marines after them, having to be disguised and sneaking into an establishment that didn’t allow for them to dress as they usually would...well, _some_ of them.

Which led them to where they were now - i.e. Sanji trying to find some clothes of his that Luffy would, one, fit into and two, he didn’t mind getting ruined. Yes, Sanji had no delusions about these clothes coming back in one piece. He’d already had to take up the dress pants but they were still too wide at the waist. The button up, at least, was an old red one Sanji didn’t even know he had. That it was short sleeved was probably answer enough as to why he hadn’t worn it on god knows how long.

“Luffy, come on,” he eventually tried, placing the shoes down and coaxing Luffy’s arms open. “Do this, and I’ll make you whatever you want when we get back.”

Luffy’s head snapped up, eyes widening. “Anything?”

He was already drooling as Sanji nodded. From there, Luffy was much more agreeable, buttoning his shirt even as he let Sanji help him into his gleaming dress shoes. A pair of suspenders helped keep the slacks up and...oh, okay. Luffy [looked](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202620222/in/dateposted-public/)…

“I look so funny!” Luffy laughed at his reflection, tearing off towards the deck to show Usopp while Sanji simply stood there in shock.

Nami walked passed not a minute later, smiling knowingly. “He looks good dressed up, doesn’t he?”

Sanji swallowed thickly. Maybe he looked good hands down, and the clothes just accentuated it. He then shook his head, dismissing the matter and pasting a smile on his face.

“Never as good as the lovely Nami, of course.”

***

**3\. Chopper**

The island was cold. Much like Drum Island but somehow colder again. The snow was constantly falling and the ground was forever covered in a blanket of wet. For Chopper, it was the equivalent of a dream come true. He and Luffy spent hours out in the snow, tossing snowballs back and forth, screaming whenever they were hit and generally driving Nami mad. Usopp had joined them for a bit before the cold had eaten away at him, forcing him back inside. The only reason their fun and games stopped was because Zoro poked his head out and called them in.

It was only after they were indoors that Chopper had remembered they were supposed to have dinner at the mayor’s, a thanks for chasing off the bandits that had been terrorising the town.

(None of them were about to admit Luffy had done it on accident in an argument over a rack of ribs.)

And so they were forced into clothes Nami had picked out, all basically shoplifted for the amount she’d paid for them. Chopper was already grumbling about having to wear clothes were Nami’s voice suddenly rang out across the room,

“Luffy, you’re freezing!”

The captain just laughed. “It’s fine Nami! I’m not cold.”

He then sneezed and Nami smacked him over the head.

When they headed out not ten minutes later, Luffy was stuffed in no less than four [layers](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49201928718/in/dateposted-public/), whining under his breath. The furry hood of his jacket though...that look enticingly warm and, when he asked, Luffy had no hesitation scooping Chopper up and dropping him in it. They shared wide grins, Luffy tugging the coat tighter across his chest.

Luffy was warm and he was soft, and Chopper had never wanted to hold onto him more.

***

**4\. Brook**

Wano was...complicated. There were many facets, many lies, truths, confusion all mixed together. It hadn’t boded well to Brook from the start and he hadn’t ended the journey feeling all that much better about it. In some ways, it had made Whole Cake Island look like a reprieve. And that said mountains, considering what had gone on _there_.

Reclaiming Wano was like finally being able to take a deep breath, even if he didn’t have lungs. There was a peace that settled over his bones. It was nice to simply enjoy the sounds of the birds and the chirps of the crickets. To-

“ _Brook!_ ”

Brook set his teacup down carefully, turning to find Luffy running towards him...dressed in underpants and very little else. A kimono was hanging over his shoulders but that was all. Brook’s head cocked to the side.

“Ah, can I assist you Luffy?”

Luffy pouted, thrusting the fabric into his arms. “Zoro and Sanji can do theirs but I-...”

Brook didn’t say anything, just made a quiet noise of understanding. He helped Luffy with the sleeves before kneeling down to tie the sash. “Turn around please.” Luffy did so, already holding his arms up. He grumbled when Brook tied the belt a little too tight but Brook didn’t relent. With the amount - and exuberance - Luffy moved, anything less than tight would end in disaster within seconds.

Luffy made to run off, Brook barely catching him by the sleeve. “A moment, if I could, Luffy.”

Luffy frowned but nodded, pausing when Brook gently traced the [fabric](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202411401/in/dateposted-public/), admiring the soft blue waves and curling red spirals. A feeling akin to pride welled in Brook’s chest, despite him not having one. He got to his feet, hand resting atop Luffy’s head.

“You look handsome, captain.”

Luffy just laughed.

Ah well, what did Brook know anyway?

***

**5\. Robin**

“And this goes here.”

Robin flipped her hand just so, even as Luffy’s nose scrunched up. She gently pushed his hands down when he reached up to touch, pacifying him by plopping his hat back on his head. The sash Luffy could do himself, near second nature since he’d acquired one of his own somewhere along their two year break. All that was missing was the trench coat, Robin retrieving it from the back of the chair it was lying on.

“Do I have to wear that too?” Luffy asked, frowning like he didn’t know whether to be disgruntled or not.

“It _is_ very cold Luffy,” Robin told him. “And you were the one that wanted to go,” she tacked on sweetly, Luffy pouting.

Because yes, of course he’d wanted to crash the island’s winter ball. Not because it was a ball or because it would be blessedly warm inside - as Nami had pointed out - but rather because every flyer throughout the city had proudly announced an all you could eat buffet. Luffy had been unstoppable from that moment on, Nami only just managing to convince him to _buy_ tickets so they wouldn’t get booted out the second they reached the door. Of course, with the tickets came a dress code and Luffy wasn’t impressed, doubly so when Nami bought the clothes out of his money. 

But he’d been amenable enough, Robin helping him with his tie as the others got ready. She slid the [coat](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202620292/in/dateposted-public/) over his shoulders, Luffy examining his arms before giving a spin, laughing raucously.

“I look like Torao!”

He didn’t; not at all. He looked like a boy that had suddenly become a man. There was an air of elegance not normally there, Robin smoothing down the lapels of his trenchcoat delicately. And if anything, with that luminous smile, he looked far more attractive than Trafalgar Law ever would.

***

**6\. Usopp**

“But why do they wear uniforms? It’s like the Marines.”

“Because sometimes that’s just how it is,” Nami explained for what was probably the one too many time. 

Luffy poked his tongue out in disgust before scrounging through the wardrobe in front of him. 

“Oi Luffy!” Usopp called but he was waved away by the very person who owned the room they were in - a boy who’d they’d saved from drowning just off the coast of the island they’d landed on. “He can wear it; I have a lot! And anyway, it’s the least I can do.”

“Hey Water Boy!” Luffy cut in and yes, he hadn’t bothered to learn the name. “Do you really have to wear all of this?”

His incredulity made them all laugh, Nami taking her leave when Luffy abruptly tossed his shirt across the room. Too right to too because Luffy’s pants followed seconds later. Usopp tactfully looked away and instead kept up conversation with Takei (hey, Usopp knew names). He was easy to talk to despite his expressed dislike for pirates but their conversation didn’t last long because Luffy was jumping between them seconds later, one of Takei’s [uniforms](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202620387/in/dateposted-public/) on. He looked torn between laughing and poking his tongue out in revulsion but Usopp couldn’t focus on that. Couldn’t when Luffy looked like _that_. Tight slacks, a button down, a vest, and a smart blazer.

Nami coughed delicately from the door, Usopp spluttering. “You too huh?”

And really, Usopp didn’t know what to say to that. 

***

**7\. Franky**

“You helping me today Luffy-bro?”

Luffy nodded, slamming the hatch door shut behind him and bounding to Franky’s side. His eyes were wide with wonder as he looked over the various tools set out on the bench. 

“What are you making today? Something cool? With laser beams?”

Franky laughed, flicking Luffy’s hat off his head just so he could ruffle his hair. “Nothing like that I’m afraid. I’m just doing maintenance after our last Coup De Burst.”

Luffy deflated for a second before his smile returned. “That’s fun too! I love flying!”

“I know ya do! I’m still mad you all went to the Sky Island without me.”

“We can go again,” Luffy promised off-handedly, already climbing over several pipes and cogs, fingers poking into places they probably shouldn’t. Franky went to scold him before coming up short. 

“Oi Luffy, whatcha wearing?”

“You like [it](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202411496/in/dateposted-public/)?” Luffy asked, turning around and obviously as pleased as punch. “Torao’s crew made it for me!” 

Ah, that explained why the design looked semi-familiar at least. Jumpsuits were standard on Law’s sub. Not so standard on _Sunny_ and certainly not in a brilliant red. And Law’s crew _definitely_ buttoned them up, not left them half open. Franky couldn’t help but smile at how Luffy looked. 

Once upon a time maybe. Or if he was twenty years younger. Maybe. 

*** 

**8\. Zoro**

“Do I even want to know what you’re up to?” Nami asked as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper made more and more trips inside and then back to _Sunny_ ’s deck. 

“We’re having a cherry blossom picnic!” Luffy declared. “Sanji even said he’d make food!”

Nami raised an eyebrow but waved them on their way, Robin giving a delicate laugh from the deck above. “It’s nice to celebrate sometimes. We have the right clothes, don’t we?”

Nami nodded, Zoro foregoing his nap to get to his feet. “I’ll get the boys ready,” he offered, ignoring the sly smile that got him from Nami. He took the boys’ yukatas and handed them out, leaving Sanji, Brook, and Franky to their own devices while wrestling with the younger ones. 

“Zoro, I can’t do it tight enough!” Chopper wailed.

“Oi Luffy, that’s my belt! You don’t even have one!” Usopp cried.

“But I want one!”

Zoro took a deep breath, bopping Luffy on the head before sorting out the other two. He helped Chopper with his ties and gave Usopp back his belt, sending them on their way. He then turned to Luffy, who had since rolled up his sleeves and was fumbling with the ties. 

“Allow me.”

Luffy looked at him before smiling slowly. Zoro willed down a blush because how obvious was he if even _Luffy_ could see through him? Zoro did the ties then stepped back to admire his captain, fingers idly tracing the [stripes](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185953931@N02/49202620282/in/dateposted-public/). “Not bad Luffy.”

Luffy poked his tongue out, stepping closer and drawing Zoro down. “Nah, Zoro likes this the best.”

Zoro couldn’t even deny it. He just pulled Luffy in, kissing him soundly. “Not my fault you’re handsome captain.”

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; hope you enjoyed! .xx Dan


End file.
